


Looking Through Your Eyes

by orphan_account



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Canon? What Canon?, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Gift Fic, In Your Eyes AU, Incomplete, On Hiatus, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Permanent WiP, Psychic Bond, kind of, season 1 rewrite, sssssssim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:59:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3537158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A "In Your Eyes" AU, started by sssssssim. Based off the prompt: </p><p>Anon asked: Could you do an au based on the film 'in your eyes'? It's about two people who have never met but they have a telepathic connection and can see what 	the other sees and talk to each other and they fall for each other. It is beautiful. Thank you<3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sssssssim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssssssim/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Pink on Green: Reloaded](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2541998) by [sssssssim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssssssim/pseuds/sssssssim). 



> To the lovely sssssssim for all of your brilliant writing prowess. This fic is based off the 60th chapter in her pink and green: reloaded fic from the Pink on Green series. It was based off the prompt she was given:  
> Anon asked: Could you do an au based on the film 'in your eyes'? It's about two people who have never met but they have a telepathic connection and can see what the other sees and talk to each other and they fall for each other. It is beautiful. Thank you<3  
> I just loved the fic so much, I needed to expand it. I can't promise it will be as good as her writing, but I will try my best.  
> The title is from the song “Looking Through Your Eyes” from the Quest for Camelot soundtrack.

The first time it happened, Felicity thought she fell asleep during class. She was in the third grade, and for a few moments, she saw a bunch of boys she didn’t know playing basketball.

She ignored it.  
***  
Felicity was 12 the second time it happened. She was in the shower, when she saw the interior of a room, a wall filled with a huge bookcase. It looked… expensive.

She ignored it.  
***  
At 14, Felicity saw a sky run. It felt like she was running down on it, fast, so fast that she got dizzy for a moment.

She ignored it.  
***  
At 16, Felicity saw a sleek black car, with red accents in the interior and a “Q” shaped key chain.

She ignored it.  
***  
At 17, Felicity saw a naked blonde and, a few months later, a red head.

She did her best to ignore it.  
***  
At 18, she saw more things.

A table filled with breakfast food and a brunette girl with curly hair grinning. A young brunette man grinning in front of a motorcycle. A large bed with dark gray bedding, in a very luxurious room. The curly haired girl again, wearing a pink princess dress and twirling around, giggling.

The images were getting harder to ignore.

***

The year Felicity turned 19, the images came even more often. So much so, that she couldn’t ignore them anymore.  
Felicity figured out that there weren’t dreams or hallucinations, it wasn’t her mind playing tricks on her. No, they were images, real images, that someone was seeing.

A person was doing these things, and Felicity was seeing them through his eyes.  
His, Felicity figured out, it was a man, because during one of the flashes, the man titled his head down and she saw clearly, that is was a man.

She had no idea who he was. She had no idea how to find out who he was. She had no idea what it meant.

***

Half way through into her 19th year of life, Felicity saw something different every day. Sometimes, even twice a day.

She was in the middle of a programming class, when she saw water. A lot of water, a storm, a wreckage and an older man’s face, as he shot himself in the head.

That day, the world found out that Oliver and Robert Queen were lost at sea.

That day, Felicity realized that she sometimes saw things through Oliver Queen's eyes.

That day, Felicity cried herself to sleep.

***

It only grew worse after that. Felicity still saw something every day, but those few minutes were absolutely horrible.  
Because while the world thought Oliver Queen died, while the world mourned him, Felicity saw him.  
Struggling to survive. Fighting for his life.

Over the next five years, Felicity saw things most people wouldn’t believe.

Masks and freighters, super serums, land mines, plane wreckages, bows and arrows, guns. And people. A lot of people. Oliver’s friends, and lovers, but also so many people who hurt him. Tortured and scarred his skin, so many people who wanted Oliver dead.

But he kept on fighting. And surviving.

And Felicity, for all the tears she shed for this stranger, she believed in him. She believed all the torture will come to an end, and she believed that Oliver Queen will come back from the dead.

She needed to believe that. If not, she knew she couldn’t function.

***

When QC offered her a job right after college, Felicity didn’t hesitate in moving half way across the country for it.

Oliver was still considered dead.

The first night she spent in her brand new apartment in Starling City, Felicity thought about going to Hong Kong, where she knew Oliver was currently. She thought about finding him, and telling his mother, making him come back home.

But nobody would listen to her. Nobody would believe her. Oliver wouldn’t believe her in a million years.

She wondered, if this connection went both ways. But that seemed even more unlikely.

So she didn’t go to Hong Kong.

Felicity went to work for QC, an average job in the IT department. She had no interaction with any of the Queen family.

***

Oliver made her stronger.

It took a while for her to realize it, but he did. As short as the flashes were, and as horrific as they were, they helped Felicity.

She wasn’t afraid of the dark anymore.

She wasn’t afraid of being alone anymore.

She didn’t trust everybody so easily anymore.

She wasn't afraid of standing up for herself. For what she believed in. 

She wasn’t afraid of talking back to someone talking trash about her anymore. Because Oliver always talked back, even if he was under torture.

Oliver changed Felicity a lot.

Without even knowing. Or knowing her.

***

Felicity found out Oliver came back from the dead before the media did.

Because Felicity saw it. Because Oliver was looking out a window, and she recognized Starling City’s skyline. And then Oliver turned around, and Felicity saw that he was in a hospital room, and she saw Ms. Queen.

The day the world found out Oliver Queen came back from the dead, Felicity cried herself to sleep. But this time, they were happy tears.

***

Felicity keep seeing flashes of Oliver’s life.

She’s not surprised to realize that he’s the vigilante. She’s proud of him.

So the first time she lays eyes on him, in real life, as Oliver passes by her down the halls of QC, without even spearing her a look, Felicity still smiles.

***

Again, she thought about telling him. But there wasn’t any point.

He wouldn’t believe her.

No one would.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had to research for the ages and stuff... so I probably am off by a few years give or take. This still has a bit of sssssssim's writing in it, but after this chapter it will be all me.

“Felicity Smoak?”, a gruff voice startles her, and she instantly recognizes it.

She smiles, against the sudden dryness of her throat. But she can’t turn around to look at him, not yet.

“Hi, I’m Oliver Queen.”

She still can’t turn around.

He clears his throat, and goes on.

“I’m having some trouble with my computer and they told me you were the person to come and see.”

She hears the thud, of the laptop hitting her desk and she should turn around, she really should, but she can’t.

“I was at my coffee shop, surfing the web, and I spilled a latte on it.”

“Those look like bullet holes”, she says, because she knows that it’s Floyd Lawton’s laptop.

“You don’t know that”, Oliver says, slowly. “You haven’t turned around and looked at it, yet.”

That makes Felicity chuckle. But she does turn around, and she does get up from her chair, running her fingers over the bullet holes.

“Felicity”, Oliver says her name, breathlessly, and when she looks up at him, he’s looking at her with awe in his eyes, with a look so powerful, it makes her stumble a step back.

“This is going to sound crazy”, he says, lowering his voice to a whisper. “But you’re the reason I’m alive.”

“How?”, she whispers, just as lowly.

“Because ever since I left, I kept seeing, moments of your life. And it sounds insane, but-”

“It really doesn’t”, Felicity interrupts him, taking a deep breath afterwords. “It really doesn’t sound crazy”, she repeats. “What does sound crazy is you thinking you can do this without me.”

“This?”, Oliver frowns.

Felicity points at the laptop. “Catching Deadshot, for starters.”

It takes a few beats, but Felicity can pinpoint the exact moment Oliver realizes it, that she saw his life too. Because Oliver gasps, and puts his hand over hers, on the laptop.

Felicity’s heart skips a beat, and she smiles before she can control herself.

It feels right.

So Felicity turns her hand, linking their fingers together and she looks up, smiling at Oliver.

“I’m off at 6”, she says boldly, cocking an eyebrow. “You should pick me up and we should go to dinner”, she takes a shaking breath, “or coffee, or to your secret lair. Cause we should talk.”

“Boooooy, should we talk”, Felicity manages to chuckle.

Oliver kisses her then. Short, and fast, but enough to take her breath away.

“Okay”, he whispers against her lips before pulling back. “Okay.”

Felicity smiles, again, and squeezes his hand. “I’ll work on the computer till then.”

***

They had decided that it was best to eat take away Chinese food in the lair (Felicity refused to call it anything else, no matter how hard Oliver rolled his eyes). They both were still avoiding talking about the kiss, which seemed ridiculous to Felicity considering she just wanted to take him back to her house to curl up and kiss him for the rest of her life.

But since they apparently weren't talking about that, Felicity decided to keep her thoughts to herself.

“Lair sweet lair” Felicity mumbled under her breath, as she descended into the depths of the abandoned foundry's basement.

Oliver seemed to have heard her, making his shoulders shake slightly with silent laughter.

If appearing to be a dork made him happy, then she would do anything to encourage that. After what he endured over the last five years, he deserved whatever happiness he could get.

Once they had set up on some training mats off to the side, Felicity finally broke the silence.

“So these flashes, or at least that is what I call them in my head. What are they like for you?”

“The flashes started when I was 12. I saw a school desk littered with crayons and a page filled with boxes and lines in various colors. What was that by the way?”

Felicity looked shyly at her mushu pork, “um... that would be computer circuitry. I kind of started off young.”

Oliver just looked shocked by her admission. Seeing this Felicity amended her comment, “I mean, I built my first computer when I was seven so drawing circuit boards was kind of a hobby of mine.”

“Felicity”, Oliver said breathlessly. “You are remarkable.”

“Thank you for remarking on it. So out of curiosity, how did you know my name? I mean, me knowing your name is totally rational you are famous, or is it infamous? Anyways, it makes sense that I would know your name... But I am just a nobody from Las Vegas, it's not like my name is splashed all over the tabloids.” Felicity's babbling cause Oliver's lips to twitch at the corners as if he were tempted to smile.

“When you got your license, I saw a flash where you were looking at it. I did a search, but I didn't think you would believe me.”

“That is what I thought too.” Felicity started, “I mean, about you. That you would think I was crazy. So I didn't.”

They fell into silence again.

***

The finished their meal, and that was when Felicity looked over and saw the computer set up Oliver had.

“Oh my god! Oliver, Your system looks like it's from the 80's. And not the good part of the 80's like Madonna. And leg warmers.”

“What would you need to bring it into this century?”

He was looking at the computer system when she whipped her head around to face him.

“One, do you know how much that would cost?”

“I don't think you understand how much money my family has.”

Felicity snorted at that.

“Fine, but that brings me to point number two: When did I say yes to helping you with your mission?”

“You did. You said that it was crazy to think that I could do this without you.”

“And shortly after that, you kissed me.”

Well it would seem that they were no longer going to avoid talking about that subject. Oliver's eyes kind of went unfocused for a moment. When they focused again, he was looking directly into her eyes.

“I'm not sorry. I have waited years to do that.”

Felicity felt her heart stutter.

“I'm sorry.” At Felicity's words, Oliver's face fell.

“No! I meant... Ugh, I meant that I wish it would have lasted longer than a few seconds.”

That made his lips twitch at the corners, and his eyes softened into a fond and adoring expression.

“So, what do you need?”

“You” she whispered.

Oliver's eyes darkened, but they quickly cleared as if he were restraining himself from acting on impulse.

“As much as I enjoy hearing that, I was talking about the computers.”

Felicity came out of her dazed state, trying to clear the explicit images she had in her head.

“I will make you a list.”

And with that, their partnership started.

 

 


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap you guys. I wasn't expecting this much feedback! I love it, my ego thanks you. As a reward, have another chapter :)  
> Also, there were soooo many errors. I am going to go back and fix all of that soon.   
> P.S. sssssssim requested angst. Blame her.  
> PPS. This chapter is more of a set up for the rest of the story, so there aren't many elements of the vision things.

After Felicity had given Oliver a list of things she would need (most of which just looked like gibberish to him), he made sure to order the parts and was thankful that Felicity had put earpieces at the top of the list.

Felicity pulled up what she could off of the bullet ridden laptop. It held the blueprints for the building where the Unidac industries auction was supposed to be taking place tomorrow.

 

“What?”

 

“Unidac industries. Mr. Steele is one of the main bidders. Oh my god, Oliver? Is Walter in trouble?”

 

Oliver shook his head, “I don't know, Felicity. But I am going to do my best to stop Lawton from hurting anymore people.” He paused for a moment before throwing a look at her. “I'm supposed to go to the auction. My mother wants to show up as a family, form a united front. Would you go as my date?”

 

“I would love to, but it's a family thing Oliver. I shouldn't go, I'm not family.” Her voice was tinged with bittersweet longing.

 

“Felicity Smoak, you have been my family since the day I saw that drawing of a circuit board. Don't ever doubt your importance to me.”

 

Felicity just shook her head and kept her voice soft, “To you, but the minute this goes public... whatever this is, we are going to be under scrutiny from everyone around us. No one else is going to see me as family. I will just be your flavor of the week.”

 

She sounded sad, even in her own ears. It's not as if she had any reason to be upset. It wasn't as if she had any claim to him or his heart....

 

Except that she wanted to.

 

Oliver looked like a kicked puppy, but that quickly morphed into a look of anger. “I know I have a reputation Felicity. I'm not proud of it. I've hurt people, I am under no illusions that I am at fault for a lot of horrible things. I just want to have this one thing. I don't deserve it, but I want it so badly it hurts.”

 

When he finally finished, Felicity moved to wrap her arms around him. “Oliver, you are an amazing man and are so very good. One day you will see that, but until then I will stay by you and remind you whenever you need it. I'll go with you to the auction.” She mumbled into his chest. Then she pulled away to look at his face and narrowed her eyes, “But when this goes up in smoke, you are going to take the fall mister.”

 

Oliver just nodded.

 

Why did Felicity just feel like she signed on for a total catastrophe?

 

***

The [dress](http://www.polyvore.com/looking_through_your_eyes_ch/set?id=152287262) Felicity decided on was a simple black dress with a white strip along the bottom. She paired it with the most expensive, designer items she had to make it feel like she belonged there on the arm of Oliver Queen, playboy extraordinaire.

 

It wasn't an easy feat, but in the end she was satisfied with the results.

 

The way Oliver stared at her when he picked her up was well worth her efforts.

 

What wasn't worth her efforts, was the way that Moira and Thea Queen looked down their noses at her.

 

“Who is this Ollie?” Thea's tone was sugary sweet, but the threat in her words was nothing but vicious.

 

“This is Felicity Smoak. We are currently seeing each other.”

 

Felicity was shocked by his statement, and her face must have shown it. She got a bad feeling that Moira and Thea were going to make a scene. Felicity felt her hackles rise as Thea's face ran through a gambit of emotions. She finally settled on derision.

 

“Nice one Ollie.” She snorted and then turned to face Felicity head on. “I am so sorry that my brother played a joke on you like this. I know it's cruel, but apparently five years on a deserted island didn't change him one bit.”

 

At Thea's mention of the island, Felicity felt Oliver's muscles tense under her hand. She immediately was on red alert, and when the meaning of Thea's words hit her she was livid.

 

“You may not know me Thea,” Felicity started in a calm and level tone. “But I would think you would know your brother well enough to know he isn't capable of that sort of thing. I may be blonde, but I'm not that blonde.

 

“Oliver is a good man. It may seem like I am coming out of nowhere, but I know Oliver and what he is capable of. The fact that you have decided to write me off before getting to know me, only because I arrived on your brother's arm, shows how little you actually know.

 

“I am a certified genius, I graduated from MIT at the top of my class, and I was raised by a single mother who worked as a cocktail waitress in Vegas. I got job offers from LexCorp., Wane Enterprises, Ferris Aircraft, AmerTek, and S.T.A.R. Labs as well as an offer for an IT position at QC. My current position is not the best offer I got when I graduated but I chose QC because of Oliver. Even after her supposedly died, I still accepted the offer because we knew each other and cared about each other before all of that craziness happened.

 

“So don't pretend to know me, Thea Queen. I could erase your existence in an hour given the right tools. I am not one to be trifled with, and you should always remember that.”

 

Through out her diatribe, her voice grew with passion even though her volume stayed the same. The previously meek appearing woman now almost seemed twice her size.

 

Thea and Moira looked shocked to have been addressed in such a manner. Moira looking more offended and Thea more sheepishly so.

 

But when she turned to look at Oliver, ready to apologize for her outburst, he was looking at her with awe and wonder. It was that reaction that caused Felicity to blush a deep red. The moment didn't last long though.

 

Soon Oliver was turning to face his mother and sister, disapproval plainly on his face.

 

“I expected more from you two.” He shook his head and asked, “Where is Walter?”

 

As the words left his mouth, gunfire began to ring throughout the room.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the link for Felicity's outfit:  
> http://www.polyvore.com/looking_through_your_eyes_ch/set?id=152287262


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deadshot and Queen family drama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: You guys are so wonderful. Thank you again for all of the feedback. I am glad that so many of you liked BAMF!Felicity because that is how I see her, I don't think she takes shit from anyone (accept Moira but she is super scary so it doesn't count). Anyways, enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think.

The next thing Felicity registered was being tackled to the ground. Not that she minded, but she definitely would have preferred him on top of her in a very different situation.

The gunshots had stopped, but she could hear the sounds of people panicking start to crescendo. She turned her face up to get a better view of Oliver, and noticed that he looking around for threats.

She assumed he found none because he was up and moving; shoving her, Moira, and Thea towards a large black man she knew was called Diggle. Then he was off, sprinting towards the exit. She feared he was going to go after Deadshot alone and that thought scared her.

Diggle was trying to usher them all to a more secure location, which ended up being a relatively small room with only a few windows up at the top of the room. He was checking that everyone was okay when Felicity got a flash.

 

_He shot an arrow into the brick on the exterior of the building,_ _successfully_ _securing a way through the window and into the warehouse. As he hit the window, the glass broke and he rolled. As soon as he hit the ground, Floyd Lawton began shooting from a gun on his wrist._

_Oliver spun around a pillar, giving him just enough time to knock an arrow to release in Lawton's direction. He did this several times, missing and then retreating back behind the safety of the pillar._

_Then it was calm. Lawton crept slowly towards where he thought Oliver to be, only to find that he wasn't there. Lawton visibly began to drop his guard. A few moments after that, Oliver swung down from the exposed pipe that he had been holding onto, kicking Deadshot in the side of the head and knocking him down._

_Oliver used the_ _scaffolding_ _to lever his body upside down to kick Lawton again once he had regained his footing. Lawton began shooting again, and_ _Ol_ _iver went over the top of the_ _scaffolding_ _to grab him and flip them both using his momentum sending Lawton crashing through sheets of drywall that had been set on saw horses._

_They fought hand to hand, Oliver landing all of his shots and quickly had Deadshot by the throat as he pressed him into the_ _scaffolding._ _Lawton tried a few last ditch efforts to escape, causing Oliver a lot of pain. The pain_ _distracted_ _Ol_ _iver enough that Lawton was able to grab his bow and toss it a few feet away before run_ _n_ _ing in the opposite direction._

_Oliver_ _grabbed_ _his bow and made it back to the pillar before saying, “Drop your guns.”_

_“I admire your work.” Came Deadshot's reply. “I guess you won't be extending me any professional courtesy.” Oliver's grip tightened on his bow._

_“We're not in the same line of work.” He stated strongly. “Your profession is murder.”_

_“You've taken lives” Deadshot replied._

_“For the good of others... You're out for yourself.”_

_Deadshot gave a_ _self-deprecating_ _snort, and then began to fire at where Oliver was hidden._

_Oliver quickly swung around the pillar and fired an arrow. There was the sound of glass breaking and then silence._

_Oliver cautiously looked out from behind the pillar to see Floyd Lawton's still form lying on the ground with an arrow sticking out of his eye. He froze for a moment, but when he heard the police sirens he sprung into action; leaping out of a window on the opposite side of the building from the Unidac action building._

 

Felicity snapped back to herself, breathing heavily, only to find everyone looking at her. This wasn't the first time a flash had caused her unwanted attention, and unfortunately it probably wouldn't be the last.

She could feel her face flush as Diggle asked, “Miss Smoak? Are you alright?” She gave an awkward laugh, “Yeah, sure thing. I'm fine. And call me Felicity, when you say Miss Smoak I start freaking out and looking for my mom.” She threw a look over her shoulder just to be sure, she knew to never underestimate her mother.

“Okay Felicity. Are you injured anywhere?”

She took stock of all of her injuries. “I'm fine I think, probably just a few bruises.”

“That's most likely. Mr. Queen is a large man, and with the way he knocked you to the ground I would place money on you having a colorful array of bruises.”

She was glad that Diggle was apparently avoiding talking about her space out. She did allow him to check her eyes for proper pupil response, no concussion.

As she sat and played the part of a good patient, she began to worry about Oliver. She knew that he had been hurt, if only slightly, by Lawton. She also knew that he was probably still reeling from his words. She couldn't help but think that Lawton had a point. Oliver does take lives. Maybe it didn't have to be that way.

Just as she was about to descend down the rabbit hole, Oliver came rushing into the room. Felicity jumped to her feet and ran to Oliver, throwing her arms around his neck and burying her face in the chest of his well tailored suit.

“Thank god you're okay.” She muttered just loud enough for Oliver to hear. He hushed her and held her against him. “I'm fine, Felicity. I'm okay.”

“No you're not. I know what he said hurt you.”

Oliver quickly sucked in a breath. “Did you see?”

She nodded her head, “I saw it all.”

They both remained quite, just holding each other for a moment. Then Thea came crashing into the bubble they had created.

“What the hell, Ollie?” She practically screeched.

Everyone was looking at him. Felicity understood why he had to leave, but she knew that they couldn't tell the others the real reason for his disappearance. The same thing must have been going through his head because he didn't answer right away.

“Thea, I needed to make sure everyone was okay. I went to help that waiter that was shot, and I made sure no one else was injured.” Came his calm, but vaguely threatening voice.

“What!?! Are you kidding me Ollie! You had to go make sure complete strangers were okay while mom and I were in here worried? Your girlfriend practically had a panic attack and you were off doing god knows what!”

Felicity thought she was done, but it seemed she was only getting started. “You have been distant ever since you returned home. I get that it must have sucked out there, but it sucked here too.” Felicity felt as Oliver's grip tightened on her waist. It bordered on painful, but she knew he was at the end of his rope.

Luckily, at that moment, Walter walked into the room and walked briskly over to Moira and Thea. They all grabbed each other in one large hug, and began talking in frantic tones. Felicity turned to Oliver, and watched as his face remained blank while emotions flickered through his eyes.

Pain. Sadness. Envy. Longing. Betrayal. Anger. Fear. Guilt.

Nothing Felicity saw was good. She moved her hands from where they had fallen on Oliver's shoulders and cupped his face before pulling his gaze down to her. “Stay with me.” And she watched as Oliver came back from whatever darkness he held in him from the island and into the present with her.

“Take me home?” Felicity asked him. He nodded and made his way towards the door with her. He didn't say anything to his family as he left, and that made Felicity worry.

They didn't ask, and that made Felicity sad.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: By the way, has anyone seen the cast for the Suicide Squad movie? If you haven't then all I have to say is: Jared Leto as the Joker. Also, the cast is fabulous in general so.... yeah.


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Guys, I am sooooo sorry. Life got a bit crazy for me, but I am back now and will be writing my butt off to bang out a few chapters.  
>  On that note, here is another chapter. Just like with the second chapter the polyvore link should be at the end and embedded in the story.  
>  Also, please note that from here on out there will be a huge cannon divergence going on. **cough** Tommy isn't going to die. **cough** Did you say something?

Felicity was beginning to expect the foundry to be cold and damp, but what did she really expect? She was working in the basement of an abandoned steel factory late at night. She knew she was going to have to talk to Oliver and have him do something about that. Not everyone had pounds of muscles to keep them warm. Granted she was the one [wearing](http://www.polyvore.com/ltye_chapter/set?id=152745471) a short skirt and a sleeveless blouse. The cardigan she had on didn't do too much to help keep her warm either.

Felicity was only at the foundry because she found that she couldn't sleep. She was too hyped up on adrenalin from their earlier escapades, so she got dressed for the day and knew she would probably go from the foundry straight to work.

She made her way up the stairs, which she demanded Oliver install (she would not be climbing around like a monkey in order to do work), and made her way into the open air outside. It was in the cold moments like this where she felt a little homesick for Vegas. And then she remembers why she left.

And then there was Oliver. She knew that he was the real reason why she left. She wanted to find out if this person was real. This guy that she kept seeing flashes of. She wanted to know if it was all in her head or not. She knew she would have to leave in order to find anything she was looking for. Then there was the added benefit of leaving that soul sucking hell behind, along with every notion that she wasn't good enough.

In her pondering state, she didn't notice the three men approaching her.

***

Back at the Queen house, Thea was consoling Oliver after Laurel had left having dished out an impressive verbal lashing.

“I'm sorry about earlier, Ollie. You were right about Felicity. Mom and I shouldn't have been so judgmental of her. We didn't know the whole story and we had no right to make assumptions.”

Oliver was relived to hear Thea say that. He hated the thought of having to chose between Felicity and his family, but he knew he would probably choose her. He also knew, that she would probably push him to choose them. That was just the kind of person she was.

They may have only known each other a few days, but they had a whole lifetime worth of shared memories between them already.

He had watched as Felicity realized her father had left them. He had watched as she saw her mother cry tears of devastation. He watched as she wrote a letter to her mom saying “I sorry. I promiss to be a good gurl for u mommy” in the messy scrawl of a child. He watched as she gave her mother that note and as her mother read it and cried before telling Felicity, “You are the best little girl any mommy could ever want.”

He knew that she had seen him do a bunch of unsavory things, things that made his character very clear. He knew she had watched almost everything that he had done on and off the island.

And somehow, despite all of his selfish and reckless actions, she still cared for him deeply.

Thea's voice broke through his thoughts, “I think you should invite her over for dinner some night. I would like a second chance to get to know her.”

She said it with such earnestness that he couldn't deny her request, “That sounds like a great idea, I will talk to Felicity about it.”

One moment he was looking at Thea's smiling face, the next he was in the Glades.

 

 

_“Hey baby” It was a man's voice. Felicity immediately tensed, ready to run if they posed a threat to her._

_She turned slowly to face the sound, and was met with the sight of three men. All of them had disgusting leers on their faces._

_“What are you doing out here all alone sweetie?”_

_Felicity swallowed hard and responded with a slightly shaky voice, “Nothing really, just taking a pleasurable stroll through the local slums is all. Not that the glades could be considered slums, they are actually quite nice. I am thinking about purchasing a timeshare here.” She knew her babbling was getting ready to kick into high gear, it always did in tense situations._

_“Well then why don't you let us show you around? We can_ _help you find something else_ _a lot more pleasurable.”_

 

 

Oliver snapped back to reality when Thea shouted his name. Thea must have seen something in his eyes, because the next thing she said was “Go after her.”

He didn't need to be told twice.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Is this what you had in mind, Lumenka?  
> It was a short chapter, I know. But the next one will be longer.


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got it guys. This is a pretty long chapter, for me anyways. Enjoy.

Oliver could appreciate motorcycles now in a way that he wouldn't have been able to before. Now, racing through the streets in the early morning, he could understand their strategic advantage. He never understood people using the word “fly” when they were going really fast, and now he did.

He was panicked by the time he turned the corner and saw the abandoned steel foundry. He headed directly for the side alley that he knew Felicity was facing off with her attackers.

As he rounded the corner, he heard Felicity's scream. He locked in on her form immediately, and then recognized the three other figures pulling at her clothes and yanking at her limbs.

“Let her go.” Oliver's voice was low and dangerous in a way that he wasn't aware he was capable of.

“Back off man” Came the response from a man on her left, and then proceeded to rip her blouse open.

“Oliver!” Felicity cried out. She had tears and makeup running down her face. She looked wild and distraught surrounded by the men.

After Felicity said his name, Oliver sprung into action. It wasn't long before he had thrown her attackers to the other side of the alley.

He would have killed them had he not heard Felicity's muffled sob.

As he turned to face her, the three men ran off. Oliver was by her side in an instant. He pulled her into his arms, all while murmuring into her ear, “I have you. You're safe now. It's alright, Felicity.”

His words quickly became desperate as Felicity gripped his shirt and burried her face in his chest.

“Come on,” Oliver said while standing up. “Let's go back inside.”

***

Once Felicity had regained a bit of composure, she asked Oliver how he knew where she was.

“I saw a flash. I recognized the alley and I rushed over here.”

Felicity nodded. “Thank you”

“I will always save you.” He said it with such conviction that she couldn't help but put all of her faith in him.

They were quite for a few minutes, both lost in their thoughts. Felicity suddenly had an idea. “Oliver? When you saw your first car, how did you feel?”

Oliver gave her an odd look. “Happy I guess, and excited.” Felicity hummed and furrowed her brow in thought. “And what about when your father shot himself?”

Oliver's jaw clenched, “Devastated.”

Felicity's eyes widened, “Oliver! What if we could control these flashes?”

“Then that would solve the current issues we have.”

“No, I mean... Yes of course it would, but I think I know how.” Felicity looked so excited about the prospect that Oliver couldn't find it in himself to be pessimistic.

“Care to share with the rest of the class, Miss Smoak?”

“Think about it, Oliver. Every time we have had a flash, it was because someone was super emotional, more than normal anyway. That's why they kept getting more frequent as we got older. The more we developed, the more complex the emotions we had, thus leading to more flashes for each other.”

“That's just a theory though Felicity” He thought it made sense, but the likelihood of it being that simple of a cause was slim.

“Yes it is, but once you have a theory you can start experimenting.” Felicity didn't seem to be hindered by his negativity, but Oliver could admit that she was making sense.

“Alright, then how do you suppose we conduct these experiments?”

Felicity's face lit up, “I am glad you asked because I already have a plan.

“What we do it we both go to our houses. We both call to confirm that we are both home, and then I go first. I will be writing a message on a paper and looking at it, and make myself get emotional. Then, I will calm down and you can call me if you saw anything or not. If it works, then you can do the same thing. It may not work the first few times, but we can try.”

Oliver had to admit that her logic was sound and her experiment was simple enough and yet effective. “Okay. Race you home?”

He didn't even try to hide his smirk.

As soon as Felicity got home, she pulled out paper and a pen, not bothering to take off her shoes or get into more comfortable clothes.

She settled in and prepared to write.

***

_There was a paper on the counter. A small, delicate hand came in to view holding a red pen and began to write 'Thank you for saving me'._

 

Oliver snapped out of the flash and reached for his phone. He quickly dialed Felicity's number, and waited for her to pick up.

“Did it work?” was the first thing she said when she answered the phone.

“Yeah” Oliver realized a moment later just how breathy his voice sounded. He was in awe that they could actually do this.

***

_He was looking at the ceiling of his room. It was something familiar to the both of them. It was something they had done a hundred times since Oliver's return from the island. Suddenly she was looking down at a paper with the words 'Thea said sorry, she wants you to come over fo..._

 

The flash faded out of focus. She immediately called Oliver. “Hey”

“What did Thea want? I got most of it, but it faded out. I don't think I have ever had that happen before. Normally the flashes are so abrupt, this one was different.”

“She wants you to come over for dinner sometime soon. She felt awful for how she treated you, so this is her way of apologizing. She is kind of hoping you will give her a second chance.”

“Of course I will come to dinner. Just tell me when.”

“This Friday?”

“Sure” she responded after she mentally went through her calender. “Now about the flash, what happened?”

Oliver was quiet for a moment, “I got distracted” Felicity could tell there was more to the story than he was letting on, but she would let it go for now.

***

They spent the week practicing controlling the flashes, but they both continued with their normal routines. Oliver spent his days running around town, ditching his body guard, and keeping up appearances in the public eye.

Felicity spent her days in the IT department, continuing to be undervalued because she was a woman and objectified by various executives and coworkers. It was all worth it though because after she got off work she would make her way to the foundry to see Oliver and work on setting up the system she wanted for their crime fighting crusade.

There was also the positive of watching Oliver work out while she worked. Watching him on the Salmon Ladder did _things_ to her.

During one of these work out sessions, she got lost in her lustful thoughts and the next thing she knew, Oliver was falling to the ground. She jumped up and ran over to him. “Oh my god, Oliver. Are you okay?”

He stood up slowly and shook his head a bit as if he were physically shaking off the fall. “I'm fine, but maybe next time control yourself a bit better.” He gave her a knowing look.

She felt herself blush, “Well it's your own fault for doing that thing shirtless.” She knew she sounded petulant, but give a girl a break. It had been over a year since the last time she had sex.

Oliver choked.

Felicity flushed a deeper shade of red, “I said that out loud, didn't I?”

Oliver gave a snort, “Yeah, you did.”

He moved to walk away, and she thought that meant he would drop it. But then he picked up the pipe for the ladder and looked over at her, “But we could fix your libido issue if you want.”

He sounded innocent enough, but the look in his eyes was hungry and predatory.

She felt a pull, low in her stomach making her ache between her thighs. They were in a stand off for a moment. Both waiting for the other to make the first move. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I take suggestions. If you want to see something, let me know and I will work it in the best I can.


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time jump a bit. Not picking up where I left off anyways. Smut may happen... or may not. As good as I am at having sex, and as kinky as I am... I am shit at writing it. Also, fuck the cannon because this is so getting away from that because I need some happiness because the writers of Arrow are fracking sadists.
> 
> Anyhow... Dairi, this is for you darling.

To say that Felicity was having a bad day would be putting it mildly. She started off the day getting chewed out for something an intern did, and then spent most of the morning trying to fix that mistake. By the time she had gotten around to her assigned workload for the day, she had been forced to endure condescending remarks, sleazy leers, and several muttered insults.

She was at the end of her rope, and lunch wasn't for another half hour.

 

***

Oliver was in the elevator, making his was up to the executive offices with Diggle by his side. He really wished he could have stopped by to see Felicity, but he had things to do first.

 

_When the image cleared, he saw a computer screen. On an open text document the words, “I have to constantly remind my self that murder is not socially acceptable. Want to come put an arrow in my supervisor?” The vision started to fade, but came back in sharp clarity before it was fully gone._

_“Felicity”, came a man's_ _harsh_ _voice. She turned her head to look at him. It was an older man. Middle aged and balding with a potbelly and a vaguely pedophil_ _ic_ _vibe_ _surrounding_ _him._

_“Yes Mr._ _Carmichael_ _”_

_“I asked for you to have those diagnostic reports done yesterday and I still don't have them on my desk.”_

_In the corner of his vision he saw her clench and relax her fist. “No, that was Sandra.”_

_He looked at her for a moment with narrowed eyes. “Oh, yeah. Wrong blonde.” And with that he left her cubicle with a shrug._

_“'wrong blonde'.It's not like I haven't worked here for four years now. It's like he forgets that I'm the most valuable asset in this Goddam-_

 

The bell chimed to signify that the elevator had arrived at the executive suites. As the door opened, he quickly closed them again and punched the number for the IT department.

Diggle gave him an inquisitive look, but it only lasted a brief moment before it was replaced by his usual stoic demeanor.

He felt agitated, and part of him wondered if he wasn't just feeding off of Felicity's obvious irritation.

The elevator seemed to slow down, making the journey down to see Felicity drag on far longer than it should have.

When the doors finally opened again, he was quick to exit and took off at a brisk pace. As he weaved his way through the IT department, with Diggle shadowing him, people stopped and tried to discreetly look at him. They didn't do a good job considering that they started with the hushed whispers before he had even fully passed.

He only had a few hundred more yards to go before he would be in Felicity's presence, when he was stopped by the man he saw in the flash from Felicity.

“Oliver Queen. What brings you down to the IT department today?” He was even more revolting in person than in the flash.

“That's Mr. Queen to you.” Oliver practically growled at him. “And I am down here to see Felicity Smoak.”

“Of course, Mr. Queen.” The man looked reasonably chastised.”If you need help with something, I can always set you up with the best tech we have. I am sure Miss Smoak is busy enough as it is without added distraction.”

Oliver had to use all of his will power to keep from ripping this man apart with his bare hands. “I can assure you, Mr. Carmichael, Felicity is the best tech that you have. Now if you would excuse me, I would like to see my girlfriend.”

Once Oliver had spoken his last sentence, the color drained from the man's face. He stepped to the side, allowing Oliver to pass unhindered.

As soon as Oliver laid eyes on her, he felt the tension drain from him.

He couldn't help but think she[ looked ](http://www.polyvore.com/chapter/set?id=154967023)like sunshine. With her yellow accessories and blue dress, she looked like the perfect summer day.

He could tell that she hadn't become aware of his presence yet because she continued to mutter under her breath. She was saying something about feminism and chauvinist pigs and intellectual superiority.

He felt a weight lift off his chest and he felt a small smile tug at the corner of his lips.

***

Felicity knew she should just take a moment to calm down, that she was falling down the rabbit hole. Not even the fun one, with talking rabbits, tea parties, and dodo birds. It was the rabbit hole that led to murderous thoughts regarding her “superiors”. Which in and of itself was bologna, the only way that Stanley Carmichael could be considered her superior was if they were measuring creepy factors.

“I couldn't agree more.”

Felicity jumped, but relaxed and turned around at the sound of Oliver's voice.

“Well, you have to agree with me. It's in the job description of being my boyfriend.” She emphasized the word “boyfriend”, and Oliver instantly knew that she was aware of him calling her his girlfriend to various people.

“Dating you could never be a chore, Felicity. And I'm sorry for not talking to you about the whole boyfriend/girlfriend thing before. I just assumed that's what we are, but if you aren't comfortable with that...” He trailed off, and Felicity felt like his insecurities were tangible all of a sudden.

“It's fine Oliver” Felicity was quick to drop the teasing tone and adopted a more sincere one. “I'm glad that you don't want to hide me away from the world.”

The moment the words left her mouth, she knew it was the wrong thing to say and she watched as Oliver's face fell.

“Is that what you think of me?”

He sounded so broken and desperate to understand her meaning, but hopeful he just misunderstood.

“Of course not, Oliver. You are such a good man, and you are a hero. Sometimes my mouth finds the worst way to say things. You know this. I think I have unknowingly come on to you a hundred times with the last week alone. It's a curse, or... a really perverse blessing. The jury is still out on that one.”

As Felicity's babble picked up speed, Oliver placed a hand on her arm, effectively silencing her.

They stared at each other for a few moments before someone cleared their throat by the door. With the moment broken, they realized how close they had gotten to each other and took a step apart. Felicity felt her whole body flush at the idea that they had gotten so carried away.

Oliver turned to face Diggle.

“Mr. Queen, I just received a call from your mother. She is wondering where you disappeared to.”

Oliver gave a quick nod and then turned to kiss Felicity on her cheek.

“See you later?”

Felicity responded with a nod.

“And remember that we have dinner with my family this week.”

Felicity paled a bit.

“Oh god, Oliver”

She sounded genuinely terrified and that made him worry. He hoped she wasn't getting cold feet because he really didn't want to have to deal with Thea's wrath if he canceled her little get together.

“What is it, Felicity? What's wrong?”

“I have to go shopping. I don't have anything to wear.”

Oliver gave a full laugh, this woman was ridiculous.

“If your attire is the biggest of our concerns, then we should consider ourselves lucky.”

Felicity just glared daggers at his back as he left the IT department. _Men_. She thought to herself.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, DINNER WITH THE QUEENS! This was mainly just to tide you over until I could write the dinner scene because I have no idea what I am doing. Also, YAY! I TOTALLY AM WRITING LONGER CHAPTERS!!!  
> You have no idea how ground breaking this is for me. I am actually a little bit proud of myself.
> 
> http://www.polyvore.com/chapter/set?id=154967023


	8. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not an actual update, just a notice for the fic

This is NOT and update! As of today, I am officially marking this fic as "on hiatus". I have no intentions at this time to finish this fic. Should someone feel the need or desire to finish this fic, send me a message on my tumblr (http://trying-to-find-perfection.tumblr.com/ask).

I have just become so... disappointed with the DCU's tv and movie adaptations (with the exception of their animated works... but not teen titans GO! because that is horrific and I refuse to accept its existence).This has caused me to loose any and all desires I have to write (as well as the fact that a 150+ page manuscript god deleted from my computer after having put in countless hours of work). 

Anyways... that is what is going on right now with this fic and I am sorry if I have disappointing anyone with this update.

-Kacie


End file.
